The Fobwatch
by RandomLPenguin
Summary: When John Watson finds a mysterious watch on Sherlock's shelf, the events that follow will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fobwatch**

**I will try and finish my other stories but I just had to start on this. Please review and enjoy!**

John Watson trudged up the stairs lugging the shopping bags to the door. He entered to see Sherlock, as he had been when he left, sitting back on the armchair reading a book intently. He hadn't moved; not an inch.

"It wouldn't hurt to go out once in a while, you know, instead of me _all the time_," John sighed as he laid down the supplies and flopping into the chair opposite his flatmate.

"Shopping's boring," was Sherlock's only short reply. During the deafening awkward silence John's eyes wandered around the room. He had only been living in the flat a few days and hadn't had much time to actually look around. Suddenly his eyesight halted. On the shelf quite near Sherlock's now-retrieved skull sat an old-fashioned dusty watch. It was a mundane item, but for some reason John felt drawn towards it. He got up, seemingly unnoticed by Sherlock, and strolled over to the shelf.

"Sherlock?"

"What?" asked Sherlock in his usual bored tone still looking into the book. John picked up the watch turning it in his hands.

"What's this?"

"I told you it's my skull-"

"Not that," Sherlock turned in his seat to face John who held up the watch. Sherlock frowned and slowly rose and made his way until he was a little less than a foot from John. For the first time he had seen him, John saw that Sherlock was genuinely puzzled and…confused? He took the watch from John's hand and stared at it as if hypnotised, inspecting it closely.

"…Just an old Fobwatch." He finally said breaking the slightly tense silence. It was John's turn to look confused.

"What…just that?"

"What do you mean 'just that'?"

"Well…no long explanation, nothing like that?" John gazed at Sherlock who scowled first at John then the watch.

"…I'm not getting anything else," he finally admitted. After a brief pause Sherlock suddenly grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Wait where are you going?" John asked, quite annoyed by this.

"I um…I need to go…the hospital to Molly…bye." With a short nod Sherlock slammed the door. John just stood awkwardly still holding the Fobwatch. He shook his head. Something was wrong. It was like Sherlock couldn't actually see the watch, like he didn't…_want to_. John took his coat; something was up and he was going to find out _what_.

**Sorry it's short; I'm just trying it out. I haven't completely decided if he could be the Doctor or the Master. Suggestions are welcome thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I might be a while with some other chapters for this and my other story. Enjoy and please review!**

"How about a planet made entirely of beaches? Quite small, nice people, monkeys too! A lot like yours but speak 20 different languages…"

The doctor was off on another of his rambles running all over the TARDIS like a madman while Amy Pond and Rory Williams sat back too dazed from their last visit to a planet covered in giant wasps to listen to the strange man.

"Or what about 1979, great year, can get it wrong though. There was this time –"

But the Doctor was cut off. Where he had been standing facing the TARDIS screen, his eye caught a small red light buzzing in the corner of the screen. He leant closer frowning.

"Why are you beeping? You're not supposed to do that," he murmured tapping the light. Amy and Rory were at his side by this time.

"Doctor what is it? Something following us?" Amy glanced at the Doctor, excitement lining her voice. He ignored them both.

"You haven't done that since…"

The Doctor froze. It dawned on him.

"No…"

"No? Doctor, what?" The Doctor was totally oblivious to Amy's protests as he suddenly jumped up and raced back and forth pulling switches and twisting levers, Amy and Rory both alarmed and staring after him as he ran like a lunatic up and down the levels of the time machine before finally coming back to the screen and started furiously typing too fast to see scanning the screen.

"Doctor! What. Is. Going. On!" Amy practically screamed in the Doctor's ear. Finally the screen stopped buzzing and the trio were met with a bird's eye view of what looked like a pretty ordinary looking street.

"221B…Baker Street?" Rory read out turning to the Doctor questioningly. The Doctor kept staring at the screen his eyes wide.

"It can't…how could you possibly…" he trailed off and turned to look at his two seriously confused companions. He quickly looked away and started tapping on the typewriter, one of the many instruments of the control panel, not so swiftly and started pulling certain controls.

"Now you two…how about a trip to London?"

**So it's not the Doctor! Then who is it? The Master…or someone else? I've decided where my story is going now and will hopefully post more regularly. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to those who wanted Sherlock to be the Doctor but I just couldn't do the story without 11 or Amy or Rory. Besides there's a bit of a twist involving them. Enjoy with reviews welcome!**

It being rush hour in London it is easy to ignore and forget strange things happening. These people just wanted to get home for dinner to see their family. So it was pretty easy for them to ignore the strange mechanical whirring noise and the appearance of a big blue police box that soon followed, landing just inside the entrance of a small alleyway. No one even saw a bizarre looking man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie step out.

"Doctor!" Amy soon appeared through the doors followed by Rory, both looking very confused and annoyed.

"Why in the name of sanity did you think that _London_ was a good place to go? I've been to London _10 times_!"

"I was going to take you to here in October!" said Rory sounding offended. Amy rolled her eyes at her husband and wandered forward following the Doctor who had long disappeared into the crowd. They soon saw him talking to a taxi driver holding out his hand. They couldn't hear anything but the driver didn't look like he was being polite. He got into his cab and drove off, the Doctor waving cheerily at him.

"London; the capital of Britain's manners," Rory muttered sarcastically. The Doctor walked back over to them.

"You humans can be so rude," the Doctor mumbled, his dark green eyes darting left and right searchingly.

"Doctor," Amy said quietly, "Seriously, why are we here?"

The Doctor started fidgeting with his tie refusing to look straight at Amy or Rory and sighed.

"That light you saw in the TARDIS was not supposed to alert. It was supposed to stay as it is until he…"

"What?" Rory caught the Doctor who had stopped dead looking like a small child who had just let out a secret.

"You're not looking for something Doctor," Amy joined in, "You're looking for some_one_."

"Look we just need to get to 221B Baker Street and I'll explain –"

But as the Doctor turned around he crashed head-first into someone else knocking into Amy and Rory and sprawling them out on the pavement.

"Oi, watch where you're going idiot!"

The Doctor peered up and saw a short-ish middle-aged man with grey-blonde hair glaring at him.

"Perfectly fine," Rory wheezed after having nearly all of the air knocked out of him as he helped Amy up.

"Hey Doctor, we're here; Baker Street, 221," the Doctor faced Amy who pointed up to a tall grand-ish black and white house only a few feet from them. They stood there staring for a second before the Doctor ran off in the direction of the man he had walked into.

"Why does he keep on doing that?" Rory asked Amy tiredly.

"Excuse me," the Doctor tapped the man on the shoulder.

"What is it _now_?" he snapped back glaring at the Doctor, looking him over particularly at his bow tie. Amy stifled a laugh.

"Do you know who lives in that house; 221B?" Rory asked him curiously. The man turned to glare at him.

"Yes, _I_ live there with my flatmate."

"Who is your flatmate?" The Doctor asked him seriously. It was something in the Doctor's voice that caught the stranger's attention.

"He's called Sherlock Holmes," he said slowly. The Doctor looked slightly faint his eyes glazing over slightly.

"As I thought," he whispered, soon focusing again on the stranger, "Where is he? I need to know now."

"I don't know you're not the only ones trying to find him! He was just acting a bit weird…well, weird for him, about this watch I saw on his desk."

The Doctor let out a small groan. The stranger looked at him closer.

"Wait…how do _you_ know him?"

"It doesn't matter right now; all we need to think about is finding him. And it seems that we're on the same page," the Doctor smiled trustingly, holding out his hand, "I'm the Doctor, this is Amy Pond and Rory Williams."

"It's Watson," the stranger shook his hand firmly. Something about this man made him think…no…know that he could find out what the hell was going on finally, "John Watson."

**Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
